FB Friend
by Shade-the-destroyer
Summary: When the superstar quarter back Alfred Jones was introduced to another quarterback from their enemy school because of sending a friends request to him, accidentally. What will happen? Will Jones still continue to be an enemy, a stalker or perhaps his lover


p data-p-id="6b40ee9ee6cf43529c9929d26e0e5b51"It was 12:00 A.M in the morning. Alfred was still up, he was a superstar after all. He had just gone back from a party, it was awesome, lights, tequila, beer and chicks. They were everything, that was a pleasure spin for the blond. After all, he was stress in this week, his Science teacher practically ruined his fun. He was messing around for quite some time when he was called to the office this morning. Well, let's just say it sounded something like this./p  
p data-p-id="53ee8333d1ea121f72d7dae1bbbbd9b8"em"Jones, do you know why I have called you here?" He asked, using the pencil to tap the glass table before him, locking his eyes with the youngster. Alfred on the other hand was dumbfounded. Why would he be called here anyways? He swore he never did anything. /em/p  
p data-p-id="057d23d6d84d8ba023c6063c5d08c788"em"Uh... I don't actually know teach..." He began, clearing his throat a bit, pulling on the collar of his uniform./em/p  
p data-p-id="9aa8c97aca9a25f45be765681eda65ff"em"Well, let's just say you have failing grades in my class." He sighed. "Do you know what that means Jones?" He had asked the blonde, leaning forward, looking straight at Alfred's eyes. At that point, the blonde retreated, his back hard on the couch. /em/p  
p data-p-id="2fa19b0b8050731c47430e3a91805b31"em"Please let me play the game..." Alfred gulped, pleading. He knew it had something to do with his game next month. He was excited for this game, he had heard about their amazing quarter back on the school. He was so skilled as they described him, Alfred was immediately challenged and wanted to know the capability of this so called 'Weißes Licht.'/em/p  
p data-p-id="95410d31573f8b4a10456336833d6b0d"em"I know you want to play the game, Jones, but as I said, I need to have passing grades by the end of the semester or you're dead." He directly said, standing to cross his arms, looking at Alfred with his aged brown eyes. "I'm doing this for your own good, Jones." He said bluntly, not caring to look at Alfred's pitiful pleading./em/p  
p data-p-id="ab43260a880f7fc509af5613f5c185c1"em"Ok, ok." Alfred finally agreed, straightening himself on the couch. "I guess I have no choice but to pass the exam." He sighed, waving goodbye to this teacher that still had that disappointed look on his face. He couldn't be absent during that time. It was gonna be the best game./em/p  
p data-p-id="a154420cf616aa048ccb10376e0af892""Arghh!" He exclaimed, flopping his hands in front of himself. Putting a border between him and his Science book. "This shit's so boring. I wonder how teach can read this and not be in a coma now." Sometimes he had wished his teachers had to go away for a week but then again, he was dreaming./p  
p data-p-id="9f014da07bc5d137fc3ffb7ca34880fe"He lowered his head, leaning it on the desk, sighing. "I wonder what's up on FB..." He said, moving a single hand to reach for the mouse, lazily dragging it across, moving the cursor on the screen./p  
p data-p-id="38100239610352eea085d537a6a06297"There was nothing new in his news feeds except some new events regarding other people and his friends and new 'selfies' taken by his girl classmates. They were kinda weird, regarding how they would close the camera near their faces./p  
p data-p-id="cbfeedc03a322b59bbd113ef3f50161d"He browsed some more, seeing a name appear. 'Gilbert Beilsmicht?' Who could that be, he immediately sighed when he had seen that this guy is practically a student in Norshire Highschool, the school that was across the road. Norshire was practically the enemy school of his school, Merriam Southeast Incorporated./p  
p data-p-id="4f8013d5d9a019383d7c08d4298e7b33"He rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Why did this even show up? All people in Norshire are idiots." He complained, mumbling swear words to himself. He dragged the mouse again, his eyes half lidded. Not caring, he accidentally clicked the button "Send Friend request." It was then that the friend request was sent./p  
p data-p-id="4069b80bf271a4be9b52a2c7896a6f73""Ughhhh, shit. My hands are being crappy today!" He snorted, looking at his hands, stretching his fingers a bit. He was about to undo the friend request when Gilbert had accepted his friend request. The American shot up from his seat. "Oh MY GOD!" He slammed both of his peach hands to his face, briefly knocking his glasses off, making it fall to the fall, with a slight sound./p  
p data-p-id="e6bc36a012d5e6410bd1b1093d2e4649"It was a while after Alfred had calm himself from his overly- exaggerated actions, looking back at the screen. It took him about 10 minutes to calm himself so he wasn't really that shocked when he had already a notification on the screen./p  
p data-p-id="890ff915771acc6768085afa87349a89"Someone had sent him a message. Who could it be? And why this late? He slowly pulled himself on his seat, brushing the dust off his clothes and jeans shortly before sitting down only to hunch forward, his top body covering the screen./p  
p data-p-id="0c208f055c15a3e8d535a7e98c5cf21e"It was message from GILBERT BEILSMICHDT./p  
p data-p-id="c87ba880544e9f54e6c52bbeecf58b6f"He was shocked that this guy even had the nerve to message him anything. He knew this guy was going to send some kind of insult, or even mock his school but he didn't care. If he ever did though mock Alfred's football team then this Gilbert Beilsmichdt is dead./p  
p data-p-id="da01474c5d15a35b15ee9e474ec51b91"strong"Hey"/strong It was typed there, all simple. Alfred's widened eyes turned into confuse. Ok, so he didn't get an insult message. Does this guy know he's on the football team. Maybe he could be scared. Alfred scratched his head, ruffling and messing his blonde streaks, one brow raised higher than the other./p  
p data-p-id="eb2acb9a2666bd8d71c1c82b89fa844f"strong"Hi."/strong He responded like an idiot, he slightly banged one knuckle on his head lightly. 'What was I thinking, that's the dumbest response.'/p  
p data-p-id="65682e9be511dfb4bdcf832cd45e6934"He looked at the screen again, seeing that 'Gilbert is typing...' He couldn't believe this, he was actually talking to Norshire student weeks before their game. He could actually get useful information about the enemy if he could befriend this guy but that would be too risky./p  
p data-p-id="97015b3355165e726e6f2188a59d4238"strong"So... Why'd you friend me? I'm just asking... I don't really know you. Hahahaha. XD"/strong Seeing that Alfred almost crapped himself, he never thought that the other would even bother putting emoticons while chatting to an enemy. And besides, he couldn't type, 'Um, I accidentally sent a friend request to you, I never really wanted to send it.' He bets it would annoy the shit out of this guy./p  
p data-p-id="de5aa3c6a5e103f9ecfd660b858a96d5"strong"Um... You seem interesting.. Hahahha and you're from another school. I heard there's going to be a football interschool game between our schools."/strong He typed, sweating a bit. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe he was just nervous that he would be blamed as a spy. He got his t-shirt, lifting up the bottom, showing some of his belly. He needed some air, it seemed to humid here./p  
p data-p-id="7ef418f2fa1f9607293b19f154a852bc"strong"Oh. :) That's fucking awesome. I can't wait. I wanna beat the shit ass out of your quarter and his team. Hahahha XD. I'll make I'll make them kiss the school grounds of Norshire."/strong It was as it was read. This guy was determined to crush their faces and it gave Alfred a gutty feeling to fight back but he'd be happier to do it in the field. Though he wasn't so sure if this GIlbert guy was just part of the team or the quarterback./p  
p data-p-id="6667e687eb87b7318bc24bf48a5df1e7"strong"You play football?"/strong God. He swore that he just typed the most innocent babyish comment he would've ever type all his life. He just wanted act cool around this Gilbert, hoping he'd of course notice and praise MSI students./p  
p data-p-id="f543991eab2a09c8466df41e1031d613"strong"Yep. :p Are you shocked?"/strong Alfred wasn't very sure how to respond to this question, but he tried his best, hoping not to get rejected. He wanted to know how Gilbert looked like, at least this way, he could identify the guy./p  
p data-p-id="f36ac0f096cbb11ffed6200d07fa094f"strong"I don't know. I don't know how you look like, mind sending me a pic?"/strong He was nervous and his throat felt so hoarse and dry. He needed to drink. He got from his chair, wiping the sweat dribbling down his face. He approached a can of soda on the coffee table, bringing it back with him. Placing it on the side as he had enough, his eyes scanned for any new message./p  
p data-p-id="a200db35b4355ff4015bdcba0004312d"strong"Yeh, sure. Wait a bit. I'm just going to put on a shirt XD. Unless you wanna see me half naked."/strong The message seemed to be playful. He could tell this guy was charismatic. Taking another sip from the soda he put aside, his fingers moved excitedly on the keyboard./p  
p data-p-id="e00c1a3b9eabb92cde51af5ec92a39d6"strong "Up to you." /strong He typed. He wasn't really up for this, actually the chat was actually getting more comfortable as minutes past. And it was getting extremely hot too./p  
p data-p-id="9bc92955f3637ae2920b1a81d5ee89be"strong"Ok. Here you go."/strong There was that message accompanied by a picture. It revealed a handsome albino boy with white lashes and porcelain skin, his eyes so red, with a smug and arrogant smirk. Alfred smiled, taking a brief picture of himself. He sent it with a message, a smile still prominent on his face./p  
p data-p-id="7de8b01c99576484ef90f645c1f1397f"strong"Hahaahahhaha... You look hot."/strong He jokingly sent with the picture. He was laughing and this was practically so funny how he could talk to this guy easily./p  
p data-p-id="eb4b6439c9f26f1c935b2ad0ca467292"strong"You look cool. And thanks XD. Wanna meet up later? Having a football practice later at MSI."/strong WIth that message, Alfred's heart almost skipped a beat. Oh, fucking hell. Gilbert's going to find out that he's the quarterback and damn./p  
p data-p-id="898e098780451baf2436bb2e7ee5c0cd"strong"Sure.. What time?"/strong He typed nervously, reaching for the can of soda again yet it fell over the edge of the desk and Alfred had to retrieve it. It took him 4 minutes to do that./p  
p data-p-id="b4ed94a126185a9f2bc250392b4e22aa"strong"Um... 6:30 A.M."/strong He smiled. Good, that's very good. Most students don't even arrive at school at 7:40, what more 6:30? He did a little jump and scream, though he made sure nobody could hear him otherwise, he would get scolded again./p  
p data-p-id="a23a1de8d53a0454c925c61d3df4db76"strong"See you there, Gilbert."/strong He typed, deciding it was time to hit the hay./p  
p data-p-id="d699220f4a2a3b05b8c321e152942162"strong"Yeh, see ya there, dork."/strong Well, that was kind of annoying but then it was good that he was able to talk to one of them. OK, so one of his problems are now satisfied. He huffed, quite tired from all of the nervousness felt earlier. Now there was just one problem, Science./p  
p data-p-id="80df61cafebf6b02da283c5f3cdda313"He jumped to the bed, hugging his pillows, setting his clock for 6:00 AM. He didn't want to be late./p  
p data-p-id="39ae146f86f450ba420869f8172ade28"strong To be Continued./strong/p 


End file.
